pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Barrens - Faith
Back to Main Page = Faith = The Church of Divine Fire worships no God or Icon, but believes that a spark of the creator resides within all humans. The creator was cruel and petty and sought to use humans only as play-things.When they were created, the first humans were made of rock and clay, but in killing the creator, the first humans absorbed the divine fire into themselves and took control of their own destiny. The divine fire gathers potency as humans reincarnate and grow stronger with accumulated experience and wisdom but weaker when the divine fire is spent on Magic and snuffed out when devoured by Demons. If the divine fire is nurtured, then a human soul will burn away the impure flesh and transcend the world becoming like the Creator. An extract from the Book of Fire History of the Church Several centuries ago both the Empire of Freiboden and the nation of Flambard (along with several other nations) were part of the same political entity. The name of this ancient Imperium has been erased from history along with many of the details of its function. However what is known, is that this Imperium was ruled by Mages who fashioned themselves as rulers when the world was younger. They used their power to enslave the population. From out of this class of slaves Agnes the Silver Flame emerged, and led a popular revolution to drive magic from the realm of man. Whilst she died in battle against the mages she lived long enough to see her country liberated and it was named Flame-Guard in her honour (Later shortened to Flambard) and the lands across the ocean were liberated in successive generations inspired by her actions and became Free-bergs (cities), which later became known as Freiboden. The Flamen (Priests) refused to rule themselves, but set themselves as a safeguard against corruption and magic to ensure that this disaster could never happen again and serve the people to this day. The Creed of Divine Fire Elemental Fire protects, it destroys and wards away enemies, it warms homes, smelts, cooks and spreads light to the world. Too too must all humans who hold the divine fire in their hearts. * Holders of the Divine Fire must seek to destroy evil when they find it in the world. * Holders of the Divine Fire must stand together against their common enemies. Eidolons, magicians, non-humans and unbelievers seek to consume Diving Fire for themselves and are therefore the enemies of those who hold it. * Holders of the Divine Fire must use their power magnanimously and never use their might against a lesser flame. * Holders of the Divine Fire must keep the fires of the home burning and offer hospitality and protection to one another. (See Hospitality below) * Holders of the Divine Fire must nourish the flame of creation by changing the world around them. * Holders of the Divine Fire must spread the light of knowledge and faith to all corners of the world. * In the darkness, follow the brightest light, for it will lead you to salvation. * The Divine Fire burns briefly in this life before it is born again in the next, burn brightly. * Do not trust those who skulk in the darkness. If your intent is pure, it will be plain. If you seek to hide your flame, examine your motivations, for you will find them false. The church today: * Only human spirits reincarnate, therefore humans are the greatest of all beings in creation for only human spirits gain strength, knowledge and enlightenment through rebirth. * The human spirit is immortal. It inhabits mortal flesh for a span within the world before being liberated again, having gained knowledge and enlightenment and reborn like rekindled embers. * Human destiny is our own. The Creators, who would deny humans their destiny have died or fled never to return. Their traitorous servants are not to be trusted and speak for none but themselves. * Creation is sacred. The act of creating any lasting thing is divine and it is through creation that we can surpass our creator. Many things can be created; families, music, song, dance, just laws, buildings, loves or stories. As long as they endure and are beautiful. * Magic is meant to serve humanity, never to be its master. teachings say that magic consumes your divine fire and is evil, but following a reformation, this has changed * False Gods are not to be tolerated, they lead humanity astray and threaten our destruction. Rules of Hospitality The rules of hospitality revolves around the concept of ‘guest-friendship’ or ‘fire-sharing’ as it is better known. It stems from the days where travel was more dangerous and there was a keen need for a place to rest in safety (a fire and numbers would ward away hungry beasts) during the nights. Though in these more civilised times, the dangers of travel have lessened, the expectation that hosts and guests follow these rules remains. This expectation of hospitality also ties back directly to the Creed of Divine Fire. Hosts * The host must be hospitable to their guest (the one invited to share their fire). * The host must offer their guest food and drink and the opportunity to bathe. * The host should offer their guest a gift in exchange for the gift brought for the host. * The host must decline from asking questions until the guest has stated their needs. Guests * The guest must be courteous to their host (the one who invited them to share their fire). * The guest must not be a burden to their host. ** In addition to meaning the guest should not take undue advantage of the host’s hospitality, this rule also includes the expectation that the guest bring a gift in exchange for the hospitality shown. Breaching the rules *It is expected that punishment be visited upon a guest or host who act in a manner contrary to these rules. It is acceptable for one wronged in this way to visit violence upon the transgressor, even killing them, if the breach is significantly egregious (if the breach results in the risk of death for the one transgressed against). Back to Main Page